Hallway Confessions
by Vixenfur
Summary: From the LiveJournal Kink Meme- Yuki's nervous to admit it, but he's determined to tell Natsuki about his crush.


The redhead was nervous, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. His feet felt heavy, his hands sweating and shaking. Why was he so nervous? No, the question is, why wouldn't he be nervous? He barely knew his crush, how would he react?

Poor innocent Yuki was terrified. Natsuki seemed like the type to snap often- he had a short temper, and a lump lodged itself in his throat at the thought of negative outcomes. _Are you kidding me! You don't even know me, how could you possible know what that feels like? Don't talk to me again._ He felt his face start to stiffen, his eyes stretching, teeth clenching as all he could hear was his heavy, racing heartbeat._ No, stop, this is not the time, what if he walked around the corner and saw you with this hideous expression!_ Yuki shook his head slightly, feeling the tension in his face release as he calmed himself.

Regardless, he was still afraid.

Yuki's eyes drifted to his shoes as he walked, his heart beating and his face warming only slightly as he thought of Natsuki. His ruffled hair, his narrow brown eyes, his defined collarbone, his smooth voice... Yuki bit the inside of his cheek. _Stop thinking like a little girl, idiot._ Though, he couldn't, because he happened to walk face-first into that very same person's back.

Yuki's head snapped up as he made contact with the person in front of him. "A-ah, I'm sorry, I-" His voice was sucked back into his throat as he saw those narrow brown eyes, hidden behind a gleaming layer of glass. Yuki's face instantly heated, and he noticed that the other students were slipping back into the classrooms. He didn't care.

Natsuki blinked down at the meek redhead, raising his eyebrows slightly. He had quite the mask on his face at all time, not showing much emotion. Yuki happened to be the little new boy in class he was attracted to- though, he would _never_ admit that. No way.

"Oh, Yuki, hello there..." Natsuki trailed off, noticing Yuki's awkward expression. His cheeks were tinted pink, his silver eyes wide and shimmering slightly, his hands shaking and mouth agape. Natsuki's heart thumped, his pupils dilating only slightly. He didn't want to look too much like a love-struck maiden. "Are you alright?" He asked after a few moments of lingering silence.

"Y-Yes!" Yuki tensed, his body shaking. What was he going to say again? Why was he even looking for Natsuki? Was it to show him the uni-knot he had made? No, that could always wait, so why was he looking? It felt as if reality snapped him out of his frantic questions and panic as he realized- oh. Right, _that_.

"Well, class is starting, so I think I'll go..." Natsuki shifted a bit, not sure if right here and now was a good place to talk. They could talk after school. Except, when he walked past Yuki, a small yet swift hand tugged at his wrist. Natsuki stopped in his steps, glancing over his shoulder uncertainly. His fingers were so small and delicate... "Yuki?"

"Natsuki, I..."

Natsuki's heart slammed his chest- wait, what was this? Why was he getting excited over nothing? Yuki had stopped what he was saying. He was staring at the ground, his hand shaking. The redhead was internally panicking. He couldn't say it, he just couldn't. Natsuki would call him an idiot and never talk to him again. Natsuki would refuse to even _look_ at him. The thought shattered Yuki's heart, and he began to move his hand down.

That was, until, Yuki felt their fingers brush. His eyes widened and his face dusted over with a darker shade of pink, his heart beating heavily. This feeling wasn't him being nervous- when their hands brushed, a sort of electricity shot through Yuki's arm, and his heart felt... warm. It felt right...

Natsuki's body flushed, his eyes staring at their hands. Yuki looked comforted, almost, but he was still clearly debating on weather or not he should continue speaking. Natsuki's gaze softened, and he turned around completely, facing Yuki now. He slipped his fingers between Yuki's, giving his hand a gentle, careful squeeze, as if he would snap the delicate bones under Yuki's soft skin.

"Yuki, if you need to tell me anything, you can," Natsuki murmured, not realizing what he was saying until he had said it. Yuki's eyes snapped up, his face flushed. The redhead couldn't believe what Natsuki had said until it was said- was this permission...?

Yuki's heart was slamming his chest, his throat suddenly dry, his heart picking up the pace once more. He shook as the tension built, the pressure of saying those simple three words suffocating him, nearly bringing him under water- _no, don't drown, survive, swim, anything...!_

"I like you...!"

As soon as the words left his lips, he was nearly breathless. His eyes couldn't even focus on Natsuki. He said it, _he actually said it out loud._ An odd sense of achievement flooded over him, calming him in the slightest. But his hands still shook, his heart still raced. He needed to know what Natsuki would do, before the water pulled him deep under...

"Yuki..."

His voice was laced with shock, but it almost seemed fake. Natsuki had a feeling something this wonderful was going to happen, and yet he still was surprised. Instead of giving a verbal response, Natsuki's body moved on its own. Before he could really comprehend the situation, his fingers brushed against the soft skin on the underside of Yuki's jaw, and he could hear the sharp intake of a breath as Yuki breathed.

Yuki was taken aback at how close Natsuki had gotten so quickly, and his heart seemed to stop as the small space between them was closed. Soft lips were pressed to his own, and for the first moment, his heart stayed frozen. As soon as realization hit, Yuki's heart began to race again, his face flushing- if possible- an even darker red. He stood there, shaking as Natsuki tilted his head to the side, fitting their lips together perfectly. The way the black-haired boy's lips nudged at Yuki's drove the redhead crazy- he couldn't keep his lips pressed firmly together. His jaw loosened, his eyes shimmering with tears of relief as he finally felt the kiss. He really felt it- soft skin, the softest skin could get, brushing against his own before pressing down again, and this time, it was as if he was melting into Natsuki.

Their lips locked together slowly, passionately, as if the two were constructed for each other. Yuki disregarded any previous thoughts of Natsuki's gender, their friendship and his silly little nickname, The Fishing Prince- and melted into his lips. No matter which way they moved, Yuki was drawn closer, wanting that wonderful, feathery-soft feeling of a kiss to return to his lips, and stay there. He could kiss Natsuki forever... and the kiss felt like forever.

As soon as Natsuki pulled away (and managed to keep Yuki at a distance to where he could talk), he rested his forehead against Yuki's, his chest falling and rising.

"I like you too, Yuki..."

"You do?" Yuki blurted out, knocking their foreheads together clumsily. Natsuki hissed a little, staggering back and glaring at the redhead.

"Of course I do, you moron! Do you think I'd kiss someone I don't like?" At Natsuki's somewhat bitter retort, Yuki's face flushed. That kiss was amazing, not to mention the first for both of them...

Yuki blinked to Natsuki innocently, his mouth open only slightly in a stupefied expression. Natsuki couldn't help but to step closer, wrapping his arms around Yuki's torso in a whole-hearted embrace. He gently stroked the back of Yuki's head, feeling his feathery soft hair for the first time. It was softer than he had imagined...

"I like you more than you think," Natsuki whispered, causing Yuki's heart to beat hard again, his face burning hot. He simply raised his weak arms, wrapping his fingers in the back of Natsuki's shirt, twisting the fabric as he squeezed it.

_No, I think I know more than_ you_ think, Natsuki.._


End file.
